


Past Indiscretions

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n meets Dean Winchester, the biggest whore he’s heard of. But he’s not the only one who knows Dean in the bar.





	Past Indiscretions

Another hunt. More dead people. More dead monsters.

Y/n sighed, drinking down the vodka, not caring about the burn it left as it made its way down his throat.

Why the hell did he even get into hunting in the first place?

Sure, his best friend was killed by a ghoul. 

But he could easily get out of it. 

Find a nice place to live. 

Get a normal job and settle down.

Unfortunately, it seemed the powers that be had other plans for him, monsters constantly finding him everywhere he turned.

He had no idea why. 

He was just y/n. 

Nothing out of the ordinary. A hunter, but not a legend.

Unlike those Winchesters. 

He’d heard of them. 

Everyone had. 

Although y/n wasn’t exactly the type to freak out over anyone.

His opinions on them were neutral.

They saved people. Yay. 

They caused a shit load of apocalypses and released monster after monster. Boo.

He honestly didn’t care though. 

If they died, he’d never see it as a loss. 

Hell, the world might even be safe without them, in all honesty.

“Might wanna slow down there, buddy”.

Y/n rolled his eyes. 

He hated when people would comment on his drinking habits, as though they knew what he went through every day.

“Might wanna mind your own business, douchebag!”

The guy chuckled, y/n looking up to see him, his mouth watering at the sight.

Damn! Mr Model was hot. 

Eyes. Lips. Broad shoulders. Bulging arms. And bowlegs for days.

The guy watched y/n stare at him, looking him up and down, blushing slightly.

“Dean. Dean Winchester”.

Y/n’s eyes widened.

“Winchester? Heard of you. Y/n. Y/n y/l/n”.

They shook hands, Dean noting how soft y/n’s hands were, despite the fact he was blatantly a hunter.

“All good things, I’m hoping”.

Y/n shrugged.

“Good. Some bad. Some awful. Some gross”.

“Gross?”

“Yea. You know, slut of the century. Pregnant Amazon. Took a random kid and his mom as your family. Left them behind. Most likely got a few other kids out there. Ran into a few other hunters who you’ve fucked. Apparently you’ve got a big cock”.

Dean chuckled nervously, playing with the label on his beer bottle.

“Yea…that was the old me”, he assured.

Y/n raised an eyebrow at Dean.

“If you say so”.

“So, you here for any reason?”

“Nope. Just getting drunk. Then moving on. You?”

“Same. My brother’s back at home. His girlfriend, Ana, is one horny woman. Had to get out. The sex is a bit too loud. Especially when she moans, ‘in my ass Sammy. Oh yea, fuck this hole’. Kinda grosses me out”.

“God, I miss sex”, y/n said without thinking.

Dean looked at him and smiled, finding his blunt honesty refreshing.

“Well, I could help remind you of it”.

Y/n scoffed.

“Dean Winchester. Man slut extraordinaire**. Are you hitting on me?**”

“**Maybe**”, Dean replied, blushing, his cock twitching, hoping he could score y/n.

“Well, get ready to have your ass pounded”.

Dean spat his drink out all over the bar counter.

“Wh-what?”

“Top here”.

“O-oh”.

The bartender came over then, scowling, before she realized it was the hot dude that made the mess.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. Besides. You can always make it up to me”.

Dean averted his gaze from y/n and onto the bartender, about to turn her down, when a hand connected with his face, his head whipping to the side.

“Dean? You fucking shit! You fuck me and then leave me in a motel room?”

Dean looked up, not recognizing the woman, but realizing he probably slept with her back in his whore days.

“Dean?”

“Dean Winchester?”

“You told me your name was Jensen!”

“Jensen’s back?”

“You left me!”

Dean turned to see dozens of women in the bar looking up, all walking towards him, pissed and angry.

How many women did he sleep with here? 

How the hell did they remember him?

He knew he was in for it, each woman getting their hand ready, about to smack him across the face.

Suddenly, he was pulled from his seat and past the horde of angry women, out into the cold night air.

“That was close”.

He looked down at y/n, still in shock, the voices of the women getting closer, the thunderous sound of heels stomping on the ground filling his ears.

“Shit!”

Y/n grabbed Dean again and pulled him away, running down the street and away from the jilted women, into a little alleyway, watching as they all passed, wanting to hunt down the man that had fucked and left them.

Y/n waited almost two minutes, watching the women pass them, before realizing he was pushed right up against Dean in the alleyway tight.

He looked up, Dean’s eyes dark with lust, feeling the man’s hard length against his stomach, his own cock getting hard.

“Guess the flirting worked. By the way, I’m a total bottom”.

Dean licked his lips. 

Hot.

Cute. 

Great personality. And a bottom? 

This dude was perfect.

“I knew I’d win”, Dean stated, y/n rolling his eyes and grabbing Dean’s neck, pulling him down and smashing their lips together.

Dean promised himself y/n would be one of the few he wouldn’t leave right away. 


End file.
